Unexpected
by kai-inspire
Summary: Leader down! Will's down with serious flu and Taranee (who recently has been acting strange) is appointed to take care of Will for the night. Will hopes she can find out what's wrong, but in her current state, she could cause something totally unexpected to happen. TaraXWill. Reviews and favs greatly appreciated.


**Author's note: My first story in a long while, it's basically my debut back into the FF world. I don't own any of the characters, just the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

All was quiet in the cool night of Heatherfield, children were snugly tucked into beds, the hub-bub of the bustling city had died down and every house had a peaceful atmosphere around it.

Well, all but a certain red head's house.

'WILMA VANDOM! Where have you been?! Weren't you in your room!? Do you what time it is?! And why are you DRIPPING WET?' Will cringed from the harsh scolding that she received the moment she got home, but could not find any plausible excuse that would spare her from it. She couldn't possibly tell her mother that she was a magical guardian whose job was to close portals and protect a veil from evil, even during the worst storm that Heatherfield has ever experienced.

She would have been safe if she had enough energy to fly to her room through the window or at least turn invisible, but this time she could barely walk from fatigue.

Nonetheless, Will was also in no mood for another quarrel with her mother, she was cold, tired and, as previously mentioned, drenched from the rain. She murmured a sincere albeit quick apology and took whatever came to her before dragging herself up the stairs for a warm shower and to get as much sleep as she could before school.

Susan Vandom just stared after her young daughter's half-dead figure and sighed, wondering where she went wrong. She sighed.

'Teenage girls will be teenage girls.'

* * *

'AT CHOO! HACK! HACK!' Will Vandom, strong leader of the W.I.T.C.H was down with a serious flu as fever racked her body. 'I…am going to die'

'See, this is what happens if you get caught in the rain. 38.9 degrees Celsius,' Susan took the thermometer away, 'sorry honey, you clearly can't go to school today.'

Will just groaned in reply. Susan smirked slightly, although she did feel sorry for her daughter.

'Anyway, I need to be getting to work. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Rest and don't forget to take your medicine!'

Will flopped onto her stomach and sleep overpowered her once more.

_After school that day_

'Hey, anyone's seen Will today? She wasn't in Math or Chemistry,' Taranee asked as she approached the usual gang, noting the absence of Will.

'Maybe she's sick? I don't think she's in trouble or anything at least'

'Come on guys, let's go to Will's and find out. I've got her homework anyway.' Cornelia announced, holding up a rather thick stack of notes. Taranee smiled slightly at the prospect of still being able to see her favourite red head at least for the reminder of the day.

'Oh joy, if she's sick, homework will just make her feel _all_ better' Irma replied sarcastically

The other girls just chuckled at Irma's goofiness, making small talk as they went on their way to Will's.

* * *

Ding dong!

Will, clad in a thick frog jumper and short pink shorts wrapped up in a blanket, dragged herself to get the door. There really was no point in dressing up since she already knew who was going to be at the door.

'Hey guys,' she smiled weakly as she faced the rest of the guardians, most of which were just staring at how their usually spunky leader looking like she would keel over at the slightest touch.

Naturally, Irma was the one to speak up first.

'Holy turtles, you look like hell!' Hay Lin just face-palmed at Irma's bluntness.

'Yeah, good afternoon to you too' Will replied dryly. 'Anyway, just a word of warning but do you guys seriously wanna come in. In my current condition, I should be quarantined or something.'

As Irma was about to say something else, Cornelia just shot her a look and patted Will on the head before making her way into the house. The rest of the gang followed suit. They spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging around, talking and (some) doing their homework while Will laid on the couch like a throw rug, hacking her lungs out every now and then.

'Here's yours by the way,' Cornelia pulled out the stack of homework and plopped it next to a suddenly rather unhappy Will. Will flipped through the stack and wonder out loud, 'you sure this is just for missing today's lessons or have I been out for a year? I'm never gonna be able to catch up!'

Taranee chuckled at Will's reaction. Will noted this and smirked slightly, happy to be able to make her friend laugh. Strange, she thought, she never really felt that way about any of her other friends before. Maybe, it was just because Taranee was usually elusive and most silent of the group. Even more so, recently, especially towards Will. Yeah, that was probably it.

'Phone call incoming, it's your mother,' the phone announced before it started to ring, interrupting Will's current train of thought.

'Hello? Mom?'

'Hey Will, I'm so sorry but I have to work overnight today. I know you're sick and all, but it's a really big project that I have to work on. I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow. Take care. I love you.'

'Yeah, it's fine. Love you too.' Click.

'Who was it?' Will relayed the conversation as she rejoined the rest of the girls.

'Oh, you probably shouldn't stay home alone in your current condition,' Hay Lin frowned. 'I'm sorry but I gotta help out at the restaurant tonight, so I can't.'

'Neither can I, I'm already under probation for going out yesterday.' Irma said apologetically.

'I have to take care of Lilian tonight,' Cornelia rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

'…' All eyes were on Taranee now, silently questioning her availability for the night. She had been a bit cold to the group as of late afterall, so her reply was a wild card.

'I…uh…I guess I can um stay' She gulped and accidentally glanced in Will's direction, indicating that the source of her nervousness was none other than the person she was supposed to stay with.

Will's brow furrowed slightly, why was she so hesistant? Did I do something bad? She wondered. She considered telling Taranee that she would be fine alone and spare her, but she figured that they could probably talk it out tonight and it would be more productive without the rest of the group around to question her as well. So, she just kept quiet and handed Taranee the phone to request for permission to stay over.

The rest of the group slowly made their way home one after another, leaving the two guardians alone. An awkward silence enveloped them almost immediately.

'Er want some dinner? I think my mom left some extra food in the fridge,' Will set the food to heat up and sat across from Taranee, who seemed to be still busy doing her homework. She looked at the clock which read 6.47pm at this time and thought

'This is gonna be a long night.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Do review and critique if you find anything wrong or have something you want to happen. I promise the next chapter will be more centered around Taranee and Will. **


End file.
